


untitled drabble

by norwaysalmon



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwaysalmon/pseuds/norwaysalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I live. I die. I live again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled drabble

He felt sands. He felt wind. And he felt the dryness in between. They were all on the very tip of his tongue as he held the wheel tighter and tighter. He was becoming a part of War Rig or was War Rig becoming a part of him? It was all blurry. 

The last silver paint on this mouth faded away long ago. But Nux still tasted it. It was bitter, disgustingly bitter. The gasoline lingered in this mouth, perfectly mixing with all other odours you only found in a desert. And they all screamed death. It was his calling and this was his moment.

Yet, the strongest scent among all was that of Capable. That smell came from her beautiful red hair. Nux thought it belonged to the Wives and the Wives only because he had never known such a heavenly scent. Beautiful and heavenly things did not belong here. This was hell. Capable's red hair ran in the air, along with sands, rust and the smell of death.

Behind the broken glass, Nux stared at her. She seemed to gleam.

_Witness._

Nux yelled. He opened his mouth but no sound came out or maybe no one could hear him.

_Witness._

He locked his eyes on hers. They looked straight into each other. Nux did not turn away. There were emotions in the back of her eyes; Nux knew not how to read them.

_Witness._

Nux witnessed the prowess of the Wives, the Mother and Life. Then Rictus destroyed the engine of War Rig. Then he was on the blink of losing control of the car. Then Nux turned the wheel. 

I live. I die. I live again.

_Witness._


End file.
